


Can You Hear Me?

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: This story comes from an anonymous prompt sent to me on Tumblr."Daryl/OC Apocalypse Smut/Fluff. OC is ridiculed by her family members, put down and always ignored and treated like a child. Not physically abused, but no one takes her seriously. And enter Daryl, who helps her see that she is worth it and helps her stick it to her family."





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whoever you are for this fabulous prompt. I wrote this last night in three hours and am very excited about it. I do accept prompts and you can send them to me @pharmgirl71 on Tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Can You Hear Me?

Stephanie couldn't stand it anymore. Being surrounded by people who didn't even realize she was there; being talked over and corrected like she was an ignorant child. She had reached her limit long ago, but now her situation had changed and she had the option to walk away from it even if it were only for an hour or two.

She was an only child and hadn't been seen as a fully-fledged human being since the day she was born. Her father had always been too busy with work or too tired afterward to put any effort into acknowledging her existence, and her mother had been old-fashioned. Children are to be seen, not heard, but it seemed she had not been either.

Stephanie had been teaching the day the city had ordered the evacuation and had run home to pack her and her elderly parents up and leave. Her mother and father had been too focused on family heirlooms and trinkets to listen to her. Telling them to pack bottles of water, non-perishable food and the hunting rifles and knives her father collected was a waste of breath. She had ended up doing all that herself and they hadn't even noticed the items were in the SUV when they left.

She had kept her family safe, fed and alive since that day; saving their scared, distracted lives without one nod of thanks or concession. Her father, as the man and head of the family always seemed to take credit for their continued survival, telling her repeatedly that she didn't even know how to hold a rifle correctly.

The trio had been found by Aaron and Daryl three weeks ago and brought into Alexandria. While her parents rejoiced that everything had returned to normal, Stephanie’s continued skepticism was ignored.

One week after they arrived, a horde of walkers nearly destroyed the community; Stephanie's parents were in shock, but still, couldn't admit that their daughter had been smart enough to warn them.

Currently, she and her parents, along with most of the town were having a meeting regarding the state of the walls and how to repair and make them stronger. Stephanie had made numerous suggestions that made perfect, logical sense to her, but her mother and father kept interrupting her to announce to the entire room that she had no knowledge of the situation and nothing she suggested would work.

Finally, she had had enough and quietly slipped out the back door of Deanna’s house and into the night.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

During the meeting, Daryl had his eyes on that new girl Stephanie. He had had his eyes on her since he and Aaron found her and those two old farts in the woods a few weeks ago. He was impressed that she had been able to keep those two assholes alive for as long as she had.

It was obvious to anyone who encountered the family that those two treated their daughter like shit. It was clear as day that the old man spent his time bragging about how brave and strong he was when in reality he ran from the slightest sound or movement. Daryl had witnessed it himself on the way back to Alexandria when the group was approached by half a dozen walkers. He, along with Aaron and Stephanie had taken out every one of them while the old folks dropped their weapons and hid behind a tree.

When he saw her leave out the back way, he followed her. He had a shift in the guard tower soon anyway and getting there early would be appreciated. Being stealthy, as he was, he followed her without detection. She wasn't on her way home, he knew that for certain, but he couldn't tell if she had a specific destination in mind. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly.

He caught up to her as she was passing the small man-made lake by the East wall. Hiding in the shadows of a house across the street, h watched her sit at the water's edge. He knew what it felt like to be ignored. The only time his parents ever knew he was around was when something bad had happened; then he became his father's sole focus.

Daryl thought her ideas were brilliant and had intended on speaking up in agreement until her parents had basically drowned her out. He saw the dejected look on her face and was determined that she would get her audience.

Carefully walking out of the shadows, he approached her and cleared his throat. “Um, I thought your ideas were pretty fucking good,” he said to her and sat beside her in the grass.

“I didn't think anyone heard me,” she said sadly.

“I heard ya just fine; everybody in that room did. I don't think those two want you to be heard.”

“I think they forget they have a daughter, and when they do remember, they wish she'd been a son.”

“It don't matter what they think. Everybody in this place respects you; you're strong, a great shot and you managed to keep yourself alive while babysitting two grown ass kids. That's a helluva thing whether your daughter or a son.”

“Thank you, Daryl. I'm used to it though. I've been invisible my whole life; the only time they ever see me is when something goes wrong, and then it's my fault,” Stephanie said and held her face in her hands.

Daryl wanted to stay there with her, by the lake, but it was time for his shift. “I got guard duty tonight; you wanna come with me? I've been so tired lately I may fall asleep so I could use some backup.”

“You trust me enough to watch your back?” She asked suspiciously.

“Carol, Rosita, and Maggie are about the best I've ever seen, but I reckon you rank right up there with ‘em. I trust you as much as them, maybe more. You forget I've seen you in action.”

“Thank you, Daryl. No one's ever trusted me before. My parents never thought I was capable of having a complete thought. It's nice to know someone has faith in me.”

Daryl helped her stand and they walked in silence to the guard tower where Heath was waiting for relief. Once he had left, and Stephanie and Daryl were alone, Daryl wanted to hear her voice again.

“So, tell me something about yourself,” he said.

“I don't know what to tell you; I don't know what you want to know.”

“What’d you do before all this, for a job?”

“I was a preschool teacher. I taught for ten years before all this shit happened.”

“Why preschool?” He asked.

“The amazing things about kids is that there is only one thing they want from you; attention. Some of the ones who come from bad homes, where there’s abuse will take it whether it's good or bad. My parents never hit me, they just never paid attention to me. I figured we could give each other what we needed and maybe I could make them feel like they were worth something, ya know?”

He did know. He wished he had had a teacher like her when he was little. All the ones he had knew Merle and never gave him a chance to show them he wasn't like his brother.

“Did it work? Did you make them feel good?”

“I think so; they sure made me feel good. They hung on my every word; listened to me like I was quoting gospel. I hated to see the day end and everything go back to normal.”

Daryl hadn't stopped looking at her since she started talking. He was amazed that anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to hear her angelic voice or acknowledge her beautiful face.

“I think I would too,” he said quietly.

“You would what?” She asked, thinking she had missed part of the conversation.

“Hang on your every word. You're real smart, Stephanie. I bet I could learn a lot from you.”

He wanted her to know she mattered, that she was important, not just to the community, but to him as well.

“You took care of two old codgers that don't give a flying squirrel's ass about you. You kept them from starving, from freezing to death and they won't let you speak your piece. That pisses me off. Every word that comes out of your mouth is valuable, and if they don't think so, I do.”

Stephanie was surprised, to say the least. No one had ever told her that and she never expected to hear it from anyone, especially Daryl Dixon.

She rushed to the other side of the small tower and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sniffling into his stinky vest, she thanked him repeatedly.

The woman moved fast as greased lightning and Daryl didn't have time to prepare himself for the onslaught. He froze the second her body met his, and he almost choked from the strength of her grip.

Grabbing onto the railing behind him, he steadied them both and waited for her to be done. When she finally pulled away from him, her eyes were red and swollen, and her lips quivered from the tears she had left on his shoulder.

He wiped her tears away without thinking and when he felt the smooth skin of her cheek under the pad of his thumb, his body shivered. 

Even though he had never experienced it, Daryl knew what intimacy was and was sure this is what it felt like. He knew they were connecting on a level he hadn't known before and he wanted to prove to her that he meant every word he said.

Leaning into her, he laid his forehead against hers. Stephanie closed her eyes and touched his lips with her own. It was a chased kiss; soft and innocent, but Daryl didn't think it was enough; he licked her lips and her mouth opened to him.

Slowly and carefully, he explored her mouth and when he placed his palm on her hip, he felt her body quiver. Daryl deepened the kiss as Stephanie's arms came around his waist and pulled him closer. They moaned together as his mouth moved to her neck and throat and his hands roamed her body. 

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and stepped back from her when he felt her thigh against his hard cock.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly and moved to pick up his bow which he had left lying on the floor of the tower. He turned his back to her and looked out into the woods beyond the wall. 

“Daryl?” She whispered. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he answered without looking at her. “I don't want you to think I said all that to you just so I could fuck you in the tower.”

“I don't think that. I saw your face; I know you weren't lying to me or trying to get in my pants. I don't think you that kind of man.”

She moved to stand next to him and leaned forward against the railing. “I've never trusted men; they make me feel worthless and weak most of the time, but you don't. I believe you meant everything you said and you need to know that you're important to me too.”

Stephanie put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned up to kiss him again. What started off as soft and sweet, soon became hard and passionate. 

She pushed the vest from his shoulders and squeezed his biceps. His lips went to her neck as his hands tugged on the hem of her shirt. Pulling it from her body, he backed her against the railing and wound his fingers through her hair.

He pulled her head back, and kissed and licked his way down her neck to her chest where he sucked on the flesh of her breasts. She parted her legs for him and he stepped between them, moving his hips against her thigh so she could feel his need for her.

Her moans were quiet, but he could feel her body rumble against him. He turned them around and without breaking their connection, maneuvered her to the floor. 

Sitting back on his knees, he looked down at her. He reached out and unhooked the front clasp of her bra and pulled it from her body. Daryl ran his hands over her alabaster skin; caressing her stomach and breasts.

“Daryl,” Stephanie whined. “I need you inside me, please.”

He nodded once before pulling her pants and panties down her legs in one motion. Then, standing up, he removed his vest, shirt, and pants before joining her back on the floor.

Draping his body over hers, he kissed and sucked each nipple into his mouth as he wedged himself between her legs. She felt his cock, heavy against her bare thigh as he settled into position above her. Reaching down, she took him in her hand and guided him inside her.

Daryl froze when he felt himself enter her. She was hot, wet, and tight; he had never felt anything so divine in his life. Balancing himself on his forearms, he watched her face contort with pain at first then with sheer pleasure. He moved his hips in a slow, steady rhythm and prayed he would be able to last more than a minute.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his body and ran her hands up and down his back; if either of them noticed her delicate fingers slide over his scars, neither cared.

Daryl made love to her slowly and purposefully, trying to show Stephanie how much he cared about her; every part of her. He left wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and breasts; he caressed her body with his rough, but gentle hands and soon she began to buck her hips into him.

“Oh, Daryl. You feel so good inside me. I need more; I need to cum,” she said breathlessly.

Reaching down with one arm, he took her leg and lifted it up to his shoulder causing him to push deeper inside her and brush against the spot that made her scream. Her mouth opened and he kissed her to quell the cry that came from her lips. 

Feeling her body shudder beneath him and the increased tightness around his cock sent Daryl down the rabbit hole. Lights flashed behind his closed eyes and he chanted her name as he spilled inside her.

They laid wrapped around each other until their bodied allowed them the strength to move. Daryl laid on his side facing her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I hope you know how special you are to me,” he told her. 

“I think I do,” she replied. “But you may have to remind me sometimes.”

“I will remind you every night and every day,” he promised her.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Daryl and Stephanie went to Rick's house after they were relieved from guard duty. They wanted to discuss Stephanie's ideas about the wall with him and Deanna.

The two co-leaders of their community decided that her plan made more sense than anything else that had been brought up for discussion and that as soon as they could speak with Abraham and his construction crew, it would be implemented.

Before they left, Daryl suggested, very strongly, that Stephanie should be put in charge of the small school Alexandria had. Deanna was surprised to find out that the woman had been a teacher; she had failed to mention that during her interview. Deanna wholeheartedly agreed and set up a time to show Stephanie their little schoolhouse and introduce her to the kids.

The two lovers spent the rest of their day together, walking the streets and occasionally hiding behind some of the houses to kiss each other silly. They hadn't seen or heard Stephanie's parents until the end of the day, as it was nearing suppertime.

The two couples crossed each other's path along the sidewalk as Daryl and Stephanie were heading to Daryl's for dinner.

“Stephanie,” her mother said in an annoyed voice. “I wish you hadn't told everyone about those ridiculous ideas about the wall. It was embarrassing, honey. Everyone has been looking at us funny all day.”

Daryl gritted his teeth and took Stephanie's hand in his. “It just so happens that Rick and Deanna think they're the best ideas they've heard. They actually let her finish a fucking sentence before passing judgment and those walls are gonna be reinforced according to Stephanie's plan. She's also gonna take over at the school teaching all the kids.”

The older couple looked as though they had been hit by bricks; their mouths gaping open and stuttering.

“And one more thing. This beautiful, intelligent woman and I are fucking now. She will be living in my house and sleeping in my bed. She will be getting all my free time and attention. I don't know where you're headed, but by the time you get home, her things will be at my house, and you are not invited for dinner.”


End file.
